


Spots

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  (Established Worf/Jadzia Dax) Worf brings Jadzia a specimen but things get a little off subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots

**Title:** Spots  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: Deep Space 9  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** innuendo  
**Word Count:** 256  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #31 at "dove_drabbles" Be mischievous, it feels good.  
**Summary:** (Established Worf/Jadzia Dax) Worf brings Jadzia a specimen but things get a little off subject.

 

**Spots**

“Dax!” Worf called out as he entered their quarters. He looked around and growled. “Where is she?” He hit his communicator. “Worf to Dax!”

The door opened and Jadzia walked in. “What’s wrong? You have the look on your face that you get when the replicator is broken and you can’t get any prune juice.”

Worf growled. “Jadzia, I was looking for you.” 

“Here I am?” Jadzia smiled. She got a mischievous look on her face. “Why are you looking for me? Wanna count my spots?”

Worf rolled his eyes. “No. I brought back a specimen from the Gamma Quadrant. I need you to look at it. It’s in the science lab.”

“Worf, just once I wish you would just want to have some fun.” Jadzia folded her arms in front of her. “Why can’t you be mischievous just once? It feels so good.”

Worf grabbed her hand and smelled her wrist. He growled. “I can think of other things that feel good.”

Jadzia smiled. “She nipped playfully at his jaw. “I would love to, Worf but I have a specimen in the science lab.”

Worf let out an exasperated sigh and released her hand. “Jadzia.”

“Yes Worf.” Jadzia smiled at him.

“I look forward to counting your spots when you return.” Worf gave her a fierce look up and down. “I hope to discover a few new ones.”

Jadzia looked him up and down. “I think I have a few new ones. If not, I will draw a few new ones on just for you.”


End file.
